Those Summer Nights
by Girl4Christ15
Summary: A girl & boy meet at summer camp and can't stop thinking about each other, even when the summer ends and school begins! Everyone knows that summer flings aren’t meant to last, but is this one any different? You’ll have to read to find out! Brittany/Alvin.


**Hello readers! **

**This is just a cute little one-shot that I came up with earlier this week. I wanted to write something "end-of-summery" since I go back to school Monday (which is tomorrow...yikes!) Anyways, I hope you like it!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM THE CHIPMUNKS, THE CHIPETTES, OR THE MUSICAL _GREASE_. I DO OWN A COPY OF THE MOVIE WITH JOHN TRAVOLTA BUT I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T SUE ME OVER THAT! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Those Summer Nights**

Brittany Miller resentfully loaded her belongings into her elderly caretaker's trunk before climbing into the passengers seat. With a sigh, she stared longingly out the window, not really listening to Miss. Miller's ramblings about what had been happening at home while she had been away at camp. The auburn-hair Chipette was unusually quiet on the car ride home, due to the fact she was busy thinking, also not a normal characteristic of hers. Though she had spent the entire morning trying to erase _him_ from her mind, in acceptance to the fact she'd never see him again, Brittany was having more and more trouble forgetting the boy she'd met at camp which each mile that passed. She hated this! Hated knowing she'd never hear his laugh again, hated not being able to see him each day, hated the fact that camp was now over and soon the summer would be too. Brittany recalled her feelings the week before she'd gone off to camp: how furious she was at her guardian for sending her away for the summer; sad, at the idea of being separated from her sisters for two long months; worried, that once she arrived she'd never be able to make new friends. Oh how wrong she had been, and Brittany Miller was never wrong!

The car rolled into the familiar driveway. As she got out, Brittany managed a fake smile and greeted her sisters who were eager to see her. Leaving Miss. Miller alone to manage the luggage, Brittany let herself be dragged in the house by her two younger sister. She tried hard to listen and pay attention to her sisters while they told her all they had been doing in her absence. However focusing was an impossible task, her mind was only on one person.

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS**

"Alvin! Over here!" The red capped Chipmunk turned his head around when he heard his name being called. Grinning he rushed over to the person waiting for him, his adopted father David Seville, who was equally glad to see him.

"Did you have a nice time at camp?" His dad asked while gathering his son's belongings into the car.

"Yeah, it was fun." Which Alvin realized was the understatement of the year. Taking one last look around the place he had grown so familiar with in the last few months before getting in the car. Alvin tried to hide the hurt he felt inside from showing. _Where was she? _He had told her not to leave without saying good bye, but looking around it was clear the person he was searching for was no where to be found. Just then Dave got in and started the car. The Chipmunk turned in his seat to catch one last view of camp before it disappeared completely. _Just like summer_, he thought morosely, _just like her. _

**BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM**

_Ugh!_ She couldn't believe this, it was the first day of school and she had _nothing_ to wear! Not to mention it was a new school and making a good first impression was essential! Finally Brittany managed to find something decent to wear, a light green sun dress with pink flowers on it that had only been worn once before. Tying her hair back with a matching pink ribbon and making sure her makeup looked perfect before grabbing her book bag and purse, the eldest Chipette made her way down stairs where her family was already waiting.

"Aww, don't you girls look cute! Let me get a picture of you on your first day in a new school!" Brittany rolled her eyes, 'cute' wasn't what she had been aiming for but it was too late to change now.

"We don't have time for a picture, Miss. Miller! We're going to be late!"

"Now now, don't worry Brittany. You girls will get to school in enough time. I'll even drive you there myself!"

"Oh joy!" Brittany mumbled quietly to her sisters.

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS**

"Alvin, WAKE UP!" The eldest Chipmunk awoke on the first day of school to his brother, Simon, glaring down at him.

"What do you think you're doing? Some of us are trying to sleep here!" He grumbled, pulling the blankets over his head. His brother however was not content to let him sleep, pulling the blanket as well as Alvin himself off the bed.

"It's the first day of school, remember? We go through this every year!"

"And for once you should just let me sleep in! Maybe then I'd actually be able to focus in class."

"You can sleep when you're dead, which for you Alvin, will be very soon if you cause us to be late!" From his position on the floor Alvin let out a groan. He hated waking up early for school almost as much as he hated school it's self. The only thing more annoying than Simon always needing to be on time was that he had been awaken from another dream about _her_. Closing his eyes again he could see her face with perfect accuracy. The crystal blue color of her eyes, the way her hair shined in the sun, the cute little dimples that appeared on her cheeks whenever she laughed. Sighing he lifted himself off the bedroom floor, time to face the world.

**BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM**

Brittany sank lower into the backseat, hoping no one noticed her, as Miss. Miller drove madly through the school's parking lot. Students that were standing around had to run out of the way of the approaching vehicle. Finally the car came to a stop and the eldest Chipette quickly herded her sisters out of the car before their mother had a chance to embarrassed them further. Too late.

"Have a great day girls! Make new friends! Oh and Brittany pull your skirt down, you don't want to look like a floozy!" The people nearby laughed and she felt her cheeks turn red.

"Come on Britt." Jeanette, the middle sister, instructed taking her hand. Their youngest sister Eleanor grabbed her other hand and the trio entered their new school.

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS**

Alvin Seville, along with his brothers Simon and Theodor opened the front door of the school and snuck in as quietly as they could. Okay so maybe they were a few minutes late or "tardy" as his know-it-all brother had said. Not that it was Alvin's fault they didn't make it on time, after all it took Theo just as long to eat breakfast as it took him to get ready. His brothers each found their appropriate classrooms leaving him alone in the hallway as the second bell rang. Having know idea where he was supposed to be, he ducked into the nearest classroom and took an available seat in the back.

**BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM**

_English, study hall, science, history, algebra, gym; well at least her schedule was good_, thought Brittany. She made her way through the crowded cafeteria to where her sisters sat eating. Unknowingly she spent most of lunch staring off into space, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Hello, earth to Brittany!" Eleanor said waving a hand in front of her sister's face.

"Oh, sorry Ellie. What were you saying?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to eat those mashed potatoes, or are you going to keep playing with them?" Brittany looked down at her tray to see that she had indeed been rearranging her potatoes with her fork for the last fifteen minutes.

"No I'm done. Here you can have them." She offered, handing the tray to her youngest sister.

"Thinking about him again?" Asked Jeanette, closing the book she had previously been reading.

Brittany blushed that her sisters had guessed her thoughts.

"Aww, I think it's sweet! Go on Brittany, tell us all about your summer romance. We know you didn't want to mention it in front of Miss. Miller." Eleanor urged.

"It's alright. I mean I wouldn't want to bore you guys or anything…"

"Come on Brittany! We want to hear about this mysterious boy you keep thinking about." Jeanette added.

The older Chipette smiled, it's about time they asked.

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS**

"Mr. Seville! What a pleasant surprise! The office told me you wouldn't be taking Theater Arts this semester, I knew of course it must have been a mistake on their part."

_Crap! _thought Alvin. _Out of all the classrooms I could of snuck into, I had to pick Mr. Rayman's class! The man's insane! _

"Hey Mr. R.. How's it going?" Alvin asked courteously, adding a fake smile for extra measure. "Yeah, um there was a mix up in the office. I had to switch a few classes so I could take Theater Arts a second year. The guidance councilor advised against it, but I told her since this was the only class I passed last year, why not take it again?"

"Glad to hear it Mr. Seville! You are one of the most gifted students I've ever had the privilege of working with."

Unlike every other teacher in the whole school, Mr. Rayman actually liked Alvin. No not liked, _adored_. Alvin found this very disturbing and had gone out of his way the year before to avoid the man. He honestly preferred having teachers hate him, at least than he never had to constantly try to please them. The only good thing about being Mr. Rayman's favorite pupil was that it guarantied him the lead in every show the school put on. Not that Alvin needed favoritism in order to get the lead, after all he was the most talented person in the school.

"I assume you will be trying out for the musical?"

"Huh? What musical?"

"Why our school's performing _Grease_ this year. Auditions are this afternoon at 1:30."

"Oh. Yeah, I'll be there." Luckily for Alvin the bell rang just than and he could escape before Mr. Rayman could ask him for his autograph.

Walking through the crowded hallways he spotted Simon.

"Hey listen, we're auditioning for Grease at one."

"_We?_" Asked Simon frowning.

"Yeah. Me, you, and Theodor. Try not to be late!" The red-capped Chipmunk called as he moved through the hallways.

**BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM**

"Jeanette, are you crazy? I can't audition for the school musical! I haven't even been here for a whole day!" Brittany pleaded.

"That doesn't matter! Remember what you told Eleanor and I about not being afraid to go for something we wanted. Well now it's time to take your own advice!"

"That's different! I don't know anyone here, I'll make a complete fool of myself!"

"And what better way to meet knew people than to tryout for the school play?" Eleanor added. "Besides you know as well as we do that you couldn't make a complete fool of yourself if you tried! Face it Brittany, I bet you've got more talent than anyone else in the entire school. If you don't get the lead, it'll be a sign the worlds coming to an end!"

Brittany hesitated, "You really think I'm that good?"

"YES!" Both girls cried in unison.

"Okay, okay! But you two have to audition with me!"

Jeanette appeared shocked, "What for?"

"There's no way I'm going to be in a musical by myself. As of right now you two are the only friends I have."

Eleanor and Jeanette shared uncertain looks before finally agreeing.

"Alright," sighed Ellie, "We'll come too."

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS****AS**

"What musical did you say they're performing?" The youngest Seville, Theodor asked.

"Grease." Alvin replied as he hurried to the schools auditorium with his brothers.

"I hope they cast someone good for Sandy and not that Connie Darling. That girl couldn't sing if her life depended on it!"

"Just because Mr. Rayman likes you Alvin, doesn't mean you have a guarantee to be the lead." Simon pointed out.

"Haha, who's going to beat me?" He replied assuring.

He threw open the doors and made his way down the rows to the stage where the drama teacher and other students were waiting.

"Oh good! The Sevilles are all here. Excellent. I believe we should get started now." Mr. Rayman said to the small group of people that had showed up to audition.

"Right then. Alvin, why don't you sing Danny's part in 'Summer Nights'. Simon and Theodor, you two don't mind singing the chorus do you?"

"Not at all." Replied Simon sarcastically, "We've been our brothers back up for 15 years, why should that change now?"

The three boys climbed up on the stage and stood looking at their scripts. Alvin naturally began counting how many lines the part Danny Zuco had.

"Sorry I'm late!" A girl called, rushing in from the right side of the stage. "I'd, I mean _we_," she said dragging two girls from backstage with her, "would like to audition for the school musical."

"Terrific! We were just about to start Summer Nights, you can sing the part of Sandy and your friends can sing the Pink Ladies part." Mr. Rayman said enthusiastically, moving to hand the newcomers scripts.

"Oh we don't need a script." 'Sandy' replied confidently. Wait a second. He recognized that tone of voice. Removing his eyes from his script for the first time, Alvin stood wide eyed, mouth hanging open. It couldn't be.

"_BRITTANY?_"

**BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM****BM**

No way. She had to be hallucinating. "_ALVIN_!" She cried staring at him, not trying to hide the disbelief on her face.

"W-what are you doing here?" Brittany realized this was obviously a stupid thing to say but it was out before she could help herself.

"Um, auditioning." He said, nodding towards the drama director and the other students that were watching the odd reunion in confusion. "Maybe we could talk later."

"Oh yeah, sorry!" She said to the director, who's time she was wasting.

Music began to play and Alvin sang his first line,

_Summer lovin' had me a blast._

Brittany was still stunned from the fact that she not only had she seen Alvin again but they went to the same school, she nearly forgot her line,

_Summer lovin' happened so fast!_

Alvin smiled reassuringly at her and she couldn't help but blush.

_I met a girl crazy for me._

_Met a boy cute as can be!_

Together they sung out,

_Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights!_

Suddenly four other voices took over,

_Uh well-a well-a well-a huh._

She turned to see Alvin's brothers (who he often talked about at camp) singing the part of the T-Birds,

_Tell me more, tell me more._

_Did you get very far? _

Jeanette and Eleanor ran up behind her on either side and put their hands on her shoulders,

_Tell me more, tell me more!_

_Like does he have a car? _

_Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh._

Alvin turned away from her so he was facing his brothers,

_She swam by me, she got a cramp._

Following his lead Brittany conversing looked over at her sisters,

_He ran by me, got my suit damp!_

The red-capped Chipmunk pointed his thumb behind him in her direction,

_I saved her life, she nearly drowned._

Laughing she continued,

_He showed off, splashing around!_

_Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights!_

Their siblings began the chorus again,

_Uh well-a well-a well-a huh._

Her sisters grabbed her hands and pulled her forward, sing out,

_Tell me more, tell me more! _

_Was it love at first sight? _

Simon and Theodore sang in a macho tone,

_Tell me more, tell me more._

_Did she put up a fight?_

_Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh._

Alvin took Brittany's hand and spun her around at center stage,

_Took her bowling in the arcade._

Skipping across the stage she sang,

_We went strolling, drank lemonade!_

He winked at her,

_We made out under the dock._

Innocently she added,

_We stayed out 'till ten o'clock!_

_Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights!_

The boys stood on either side of Alvin,

_Uh well-a well-a well-a huh._

_Tell me more, tell me more._

_But you don't gotta brag._

Jeanette and Eleanor crossed their arms,

_Tell me more, tell me more! _

_Cause he sounds like a drag!_

The four of them danced around her and Alvin singing,

_Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, _

_shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, yeah!_

Brittany sat down on a chair and stuck out her right hand,

_He got friendly, holding my hand!_

Alvin ran over to his brothers,

_While she got friendly down in the sand._

She quickly hopped up out of her seat,

_He was sweet, just turned eighteen!_

Alvin trying to sound cool to his brothers boasted,

_Well she was good, you know what I mean._

_Woah!_

Their voices harmonized as they repeated the verse again,

_Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights!_

_Woo, woo, woo! _

Her sisters surrounded either side of her,

_Tell me more, tell me more!_

_How much dough did he spend?_

The boys sang their part to Alvin,

_Tell me more, tell me more._

_Could she get me a friend?_

Brittany looked away from her sisters before continuing quietly,

_It turned colder - that's where it ends._

Alvin's voice grew softer as well,

_So I told her we'd still be friends._

Their blue eyes met, neither one ever wanting to look away.

_Then we made our true love vow._

He moved slowly towards her until they were face to face.

_Wonder what she's doing no__w._

She didn't want this moment to end, looking into Alvin's eyes, Brittany knew he didn't either. Every good memory of him and her at camp that summer came flooding back and with them the promise of many more to come. He took her hand tightly in his and together they finished their song...

_Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights!_

* * *

**_Tell me more, tell me more_...about what you thought of this! lol**

**Like always I deeply appreciate reviews! But honestly I don't care if you liked it or not, this was my first one-shot and I know it wasn't great (one good thing about going back to school is that I'll be able to improve on my writing! Yayness!) So if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! I don't need any more negativity on top of going back to school! You can be honest in your review, just not mean. Okay I'm rambling now...sorry!  
**

**Sorry if reading the whole song at the end got annoying after a while, I debated on whether or not to write all of it, so I just decided to put whole thing.** **I hope my horrible choreography didn't ruin this too badly for you! **

**As always, have a great day! And to those of you going back to school- I wish you well! :)**


End file.
